RESTLESS
by Jinny-chan
Summary: Summer vacation, jealous Soubi, and a night at a friend's house? Will Ritsuka develop feelings for a certain someone?
1. Only you

AN: Okay! Well, to start things off, this is a YayoixRitsuka and SoubixRitsuka fic, set into the slight future…late middle school! This is not a one-shot! Not much to really be said now, other than enjoy. It should be obvious I don't own the series or characters, minus random inserts.

The warm wind blew softly, playing gently with silken black locks just long enough to get in the young Sacrafice's eyes. His violet eyes never stopped their analyizing as he carefully climbed the traditional porch. Reaching his arm out to knock on the dark wood door, he brushed the annoying strands aside with his free hand. He was dressed casually, an oversized sweatshirt and some slightly too long jeans, and his bag and camera were strapped over his shoulder.

He had to admit, it startled him when Yayoi invited him over so suddenly; then again school _did_ just let out for summer break. Yayoi insisted, saying that they could make some memories when it seemed he would refuse. Then he just couldn't say no, and informed Soubi of his plans to stay away for quite a bit. Needless to say the latter was none too pleased. But Ritsuka had no memories of just him and his other friend, who had become closer over the years and was determined.

So he sighed, gathering his courage, as he knocked softly not wanting to disturb someone. He still remembered his mother lurking in the dark house, and it was a shock that he wouldn't have to put up with her for a whole week. Absently, his hand left his hair and lingered on the fresh bandage, the wound his mother gave him when he informed her of him leaving. At first she'd been enraged, screaming and throwing porcelain. Then suddenly she calmed, gathering him up in her arms as she hugged him close.

"My sweet little Ritsuka," she had whispered in his black ears, which were retreating into his hair. "My dear little Ritsuka has returned…" She had let her voice falter, and sobbed into his arms. For her, Ritsuka had friends, was popular, and now was off to visit them all for the week. He shuddered despite the August heat, still haunted by his mother's actions.

"Ritsuka?" Yayoi poked his head through the now wide open door, staring at his friend in concern. Really, sometimes he wondered if he was really getting better. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Ritsuka found his voice, waking himself from his memories. Now was not the time or place! Smiling weakly, he took his friend's invitation and entered the house quietly. Slipping into a pair of soft light blue slippers, he looked around. Really, nothing at all had changed, except Yayoi had gotten taller. Then again, so did he. Now he resembled his brother a little more, and he found himself very pleased.

"Ramen or pocky?" Yayoi had disappeared, probably wanting to be a good host. The voice sounded distant, from the other side of the house. That boy moved fast!

"Either is fine!" He called back, making himself comfortable on the couch as he waited. He really needed to stop zoning out so much, else he may end up getting scolded. Yuiko caught him just last week ignoring the teacher, and all but told. Really, she wasn't one to talk! He couldn't remember the last time she actually did her class work instead of talking about some boyfriend of hers, which sadly for Yayoi didn't turn out to be him.

Soubi kept watch over Ritsuka from across the street, keeping a close eye on him like always. He couldn't begin to explain the amount of hurt he felt when his sweet little love told him with such raged passion he didn't want to see him at all. Really, he _did_ want to please Ritsuka, but he also had to keep him safe! Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he took an order lighter than his Sacrafice meant it to be took…

He winced when he thought about it, with a pang of guilt. It wasn't as though he intentionally disobeyed, he just wanted to make him happy! Ritsuka just didn't seem to know what was good for himself. That's why he was there in the first place… Though that didn't explain the pain in his heart as Ritsuka gave others his slow soft smile. No, he truly loves him.

Frowning slightly, icy blue eyes glared at the long haired youth that readily opened the door. With any luck, he wouldn't have been there, and Ritsuka would have to return home. Then he could just so happen to show up…

Taking long and carefully practiced strides, he approached the house's side. He found the conviently poitioned window, through which he could watch the two inside. As Yayoi wandered off, he felt his jealously liften and he kept an eye on Ritsuka. You never know, video games were dangerous and could implode! Besides, the memories of Yokohama Cosmo World kept in place, not wanting his Master sore with him.

He felt his eye twitch when Yayoi returned too quickly, a plateful of pocky and a stupid grin on his face. After he set it down he said something that he couldn't hear through the glass, and moved over to the game consoule. A few seconds later he had the game set up, both controls out, and he was comfortably sitting next to Ritsuka. Too close, Soubi could feel his eye twitch again and he fought the urge to rip open the door and cling to the black haired boy.

Yayoi was playing poorly, and he was wondering if the whole Yuiko thing upset him more than he let on. He knew that it was really sudden when she started seeing someone, someone that neither of them even knew! Plus this meant he really didn't have a chance after all…

"Yayoi?" Rituska looked away from the screen finally, wanting to know just what was eating at his friend. He found himself caught off guard to find himself being stared at.

Soubi could feel himself loosing his silent debates as he continued watching the teens. Honestly, what did Ritsuka notice! As though he had heard him, Ritsuka turned around, shocked to find his friend staring at him. Soubi smirked as he walked casually to the door before swinging it open with enough force to knock it off the hinges if he wanted to. Now his Master could understand the intrusion…

"Ritsuka," he narrowed his eyes before quickly crossing the room and sitting in the remaining seat beside his Sacrafice. He tightly wrapped his arms around Ritsuka; holding him securely in place and glaring at the opposing youth. He could feel his jealousy rising, now that he knew that he had a rival.


	2. Powerful Changes

The tension filling the room was thick enough to choke the three within the living room, and not a single move was made. Soubi kept his hard glare on Yayoi, the later having the sense to pause the game. He didn't seem half as shaken as he should have been; though, Ritsuka decided, it was because he was becoming used to Soubi's "random" acts. When Yayoi returned the glare, Soubi mentally noted the challenge had been set.

"Soubi!" The still slightly childish voice broke them both back to reality. "I told you not to come!" He knew better by now not to expect Soubi to break his "promises", but it still hurt!

"Ritsuka," Soubi finally bringing his love-filled gaze to meet Ritsuka's violet one's. He could see the disappointment, and he almost regretted having to disobey. "I love you."

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, glaring to his best ability at the blonde. He knew how to be irritating! "Soubi!" This time he let his anger be heard, behaving much like his "old self".

"This isn't a fit meal," drawing both of the boy's attention to the tray, he reluctantly released his precious sacrifice as he stood, picking up the tray of snacks. "Surely you don't intend to eat like this all week!"

"What's wrong with it?" Yayoi finally brought attention back to himself, shutting down the game for the time being.

"You are both growing still and need proper food, I'll cook for you." his voice was enough to insist, and neither would be able to sway his decision. Not that they didn't try multiple times of course.

Once Soubi was shown about in the kitchen, and had decided upon a particular item for preparation, Yayoi returned to Ritsuka. "Ne, Ritsuka, want to hang out in my room for a bit?"

Ritsuka tossed his head back the slightest bit, as if attempting to spot the blonde. It felt as though what they were doing was so very wrong, and he wondered if he regretted it. "Sure," he shook his head, wanting to rid of such thoughts. It was Soubi's fault for coming!

"Yayoi, hold still…" Taking out his trusty camera, Ritsuka let it focus in on his friend. Snapping a few shots of the boy until he was satisfied, he let him move a bit and they even posed together for a shot. After a great deal of pictures had been taken, he sighed in relief. "Now we'll remember…"

"I never want to forget!" Yayoi's smile was wide, and it was quite sudden. Wasn't he depressed?

……../

Once they had made it safely to Yayoi's bedroom, granted was no easy feat with the blonde keeping watch on the both of them, they laughed a bit in relief. Really, this is what they needed, some time to relax! But first, there had to be some serious talk…

"Yayoi, how've you been?"

"Huh?"

"Since about, you know, Yuiko-chan. Have you been okay?"

"Oh," his face fell and turned away from Ritsuka, "It's a little hard, but I wish them both the best!"

Ritsuka's gasp was the only thing filling the sudden awkward silence in the house.

"However!" His face was flushed and he turned back to face Ritsuka, a determined look in his eyes. "I've decided to move on! Ritsuka-kun, you know you really are very close to me…"

Ritsuka couldn't believe where this was going. Was Yayoi…did he say what he thought he did!

AN: Sorry about the delay, bunch of crap going on at the moment…


	3. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	4. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


End file.
